gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris
The ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris is a mobile suit featured in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. It is piloted by Gaelio Bauduin. Technology & Combat Characteristics One of the "Gundam" frames that was produced and used in the Calamity War, roughly 300 years ago. Like the other Gundam units, Kimaris is able to achieve a high energy output because it possesses two Ahab Reactors.G-Tekketsu Official Site MS Section - Gundam Frame profile http://g-tekketsu.com/ms/14.php Only a total of 72 Gundam frames were ever produced because it is difficult to run two Ahab Reactors in parallel operation. The Gundam Kimaris is specialized for close combat. It uses a lance named 'Gungnir' as its main weapon, while also possessing a foldable combat knife and two launchers in the shoulder that fires disk-shaped weapons known as Slash Disks.G-Tekketsu Official Site MS Section - Gundam Kimaris profile http://g-tekketsu.com/ms/13.php It also has high mobility due to various boosters on its body. Thanks to the versatile "Gundam" frame, Kimaris can be used in any environment, but it is particularly adept at space combat and has outstanding stability in low orbit combat despite the pull of gravity.High Grade 1/144 ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris A unique feature of the Kimaris is that it has a pair of hidden high-output boosters within each leg. Although the Gundam's attitude control become difficult when these boosters are deployed, a full boost from them does allow the Gundam to reach distant enemies in an instant. With practice, its pilot can use them to make quick turns or accelerate quickly. Armaments ;*Gungnir :A large handheld lance modelled after those used by horseback knights in the middle ages, the Gungnir is Kimaris' main and most symbolic weapon. The Kimaris' primary combat style is to use the Gungnir in hit and run attacks. The Gungnir has great piercing power due to Kimaris' high mobility and is equipped with two 120mm cannons for suppression fire.High Grade 1/144 ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris model kit manual The majestic appearance of the lance gives many people the impression that Kimaris itself looks like a medieval knight. ;*Combat Knife :A foldable knife stored on the rear skirt armor, it is developed primarily for ground and sea combat but can also be used for space combat. However, slowing down and using the combat knife to exchange blows with the opponent is not the first choice for Kimaris. ;*Slash Disk :A high-speed rotating disk fired from launchers concealed in the shoulder armor, one launcher per shoulder. The slash disk can tear apart Nano Laminate Armor and is made of the same rare metal used in mobile suit frame. Special Equipment & Features ;*High-output Leg Boosters :A pair of powerful boosters are hidden inside each of the Kimaris' legs. They increase the Kimaris' speed, allowing it to enter close combat range quickly, and compliments the Gundam's combat style of charging towards its enemy with the Gungnir. When deployed, the Kimaris' feet fold down and armor panels on the legs open up to reveal the thrusters. ;*Kimaris Booster :Mounted on the back, it is an optional high output booster unit that is created specifically for Gundam Kimaris. Developed primarily for solo long distance flight and low orbital combatHigh Grade Iron Blooded Orphans 1/144 Option Set 4 Box Text | Translation Link: http://www.mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=16636&start=560#p381365, the booster unit was used by Gaelio to increase the suit's mobility so as to defeat the Gundam Barbatos. The booster unit also enhances the suit's hit and run attacks with the Gungnir, and can help maintain its high mobility when under the influence of a planet's gravity. The Kimaris Booster is not without its flaws, its main drawback is that it lowers the suit's turning ability. However, this can be remedied using the high-output leg boosters. Furthermore, a skilled pilot can use it to achieve higher turning ability than that possible by normal mobile suits during the high mobility state. 1/100 Kimaris model kit manual | Translation Link: http://www.mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=16866&start=40#p381770 History Gundam Kimaris was used in the Calamity War by the first generation Sir Bauduin, who played a key role in ending the war. Thus, the Kimaris was seen as a heroic mobile suit and Sir Bauduin's stellar achievement made the Bauduin family one of Gjallarhorn's renowned Seven Stars. After the war, the Gundam participated in various ceremonies as a Gjallarhorn symbol and became famous. However, it faded out of people's memory as three centuries passed. In PD 323, Gaelio Bauduin pulled the Gundam Kimaris out of the family's treasury to battle the ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos. This is also the first time that the Kimaris is deployed in combat since the end of the Calamity War. Gaelio's first battle using the Gundam Kimaris occurred in the space region surrounding the Dort Colonies. With its hit-and-run tactics, it managed to give the Gundam Barbatos a hard time. However the battle between the two Gundams was interrupted when the ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake arrived to support the Barbatos, and deflected Kimaris' Gungnir lance with its shield. Kimaris then fought both Gundams, but it was evidently at a disadvantage and was forced to retreat when the main Arianrhod fleet arrived at the scene. Determined to defeat the Barbatos, Gaelio equipped the Kimaris with the Kimaris Booster, and engages the Barbatos for the second time when the Tekkadan tried to enter Earth's atmosphere. However, the Kimaris' hit-and-run attacks with its Gungir lance were soon neutralized by the Barbatos' chest reactive armor, and the lance was thrown aside by Barbatos. Kimaris then continued the battle using its combat knife, but was eventually blindsided by Barbatos' arm mortars. The vulnerable Kimaris was then attacked by Barbatos with the Gungnir lance, but Ein's Schwalbe Graze‎‎ took the hit instead. The Barbatos then left as Gjallarhorn's reinforcement arrives, and Gaelio moved the Kimaris closer to the Schwalbe Graze to care for the injured Ein. With the Tekkadan finally arriving on Earth, Kimaris was retrofitted with an alternate set of armor for ground combat and became known as ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Trooper. Picture Gallery Kimaris Design Specs.jpg|Kimaris design concept and specifications Gaelioms.png|Gundam Kimaris (left) and Ein's Schwalbe Graze (right). Gundam-IBO-EP15-Kimaris.jpg|Kimaris' side profile. Kimaris-shoulderlauncher.jpg|Slash Disk launcher 56c039eb5995d.jpg|Kimaris under attack from Barbatos Kimaris gyoubu 2.jpeg|Kimaris concept art. Kimaris gyoubu 3.jpeg Kimaris gyoubu 4.jpeg Gunpla & Toys HGIBO-GundamKimaris.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 Gundam Kimaris boxart 1-100 Gundam Kimaris.jpg|1/100 Gundam Kimaris Booster Unit Type boxart HG Gundam Kimaris.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 Gundam Kimaris KimarisBauduinStandPlate.jpg|Gaelio Bauduin Character Stand Plate Notes & Trivia *Kimaris, called also Cimeies, is the 66th demon of the Ars Goetia. He is described as a godly warrior riding a black horse, and possesses the abilities of locating lost or hidden treasures, teaching trivium (grammar, logic, and rhetoric) and making a man into a warrior of his own likeness. He holds the rank of marquis, and is served by 20 legions. He also rules over all the spirits of Africa. *Kimaris' Gungnir lance bears some resemblance to the GN-XIII's GN Lance. References External links